Let's See How Far We've Come
by Brandishing No.2 Pencils
Summary: The Seven are at the Doors of Death. Who will stay at Tartarus? (I will continue this simultaneously with The House of Hades Cover.) ;)


Author's Note: You like Viria's art? Good. Because this one's kinda based on the latest one.

* * *

**Let's See How Far We've Come**

They are at a standoff.

They don't know who shall close the doors at the other side. Smoke colored the air.

"Do it, Grace!" Percy shouted, still at the Tartarus side. His scarred and blackened hands held the doors' edges. "Come on! Help me close it—"

"NO!" Jason cried. " You've been there long enough. I'll do it. I'll be the one to stay behind."

Piper was holding Annabeth back. Tears spilled from both of their eyes. Annabeth had been told by Percy to stay safe.

"Percy! Please! You promised you won't leave me. Never again," the daughter of Athena reminded desperately.

Percy looked away. "And I won't. But I don't want you to see anymore of the pit."

"Jackson, I'll do it," Jason insisted.

"I'll go with you," Piper said.

Jason looked at her. His blue eyes swam with sadness. "No. You stay here. I—I—I can't bear it if you—if you—"

"Stop it all of you!" Hazel commanded, holding her head firmly with both hands. "If there is anyone to be behind the Doors of Death, it should be _me_! I am the daughter of Pluto. I should be dead."

She roughly shoved Percy back at the mortal side, and took her place at Tartarus. In there, she stood regally like a queen. And she pressed her hands at the handles.

Frank then went forward. "Hazel. I'll go with you."

Nico put a hand on Frank's shoulder, squeezing it firmly. "Let her go. It's part of her destiny."

"How could you say that?" Percy asked menacingly.

"How could I not?" Nico countered, a tear dropping from his eye. He wiped it hastily.

"She's your sister!" Frank scolded.

Nico glanced at Hazel, who stared at him with resolve. And suddenly, for a moment, he could see Bianca in her, different in appearance, but with the same firm look.

"Fine. I'll go," he whispered. He took a step before being hastily stopped by Percy.

"I don't want to lose you either! You are not yet in your full strength," Percy declared.

"And yet, someone has to close the doors," Annabeth breathed out, still being supported by Piper. "I can do it. Just give me a chance."

Percy glanced at his girlfriend, weak in body but strong in spirit. His eyes wandered to Hazel, face contorted, eyes downcast and hands still gripping the handles, ready to seal her fate. Percy stared at Jason and Piper, both willing to go. And lastly, Percy saw Frank, getting ready to jump in and join Hazel.

Behind them all, a voice spoke quietly. "I'll do it."

All eyes turned to the speaker. They studied his scrawny frame, his curly hair, and his lips that once used to smile a lot like a maniac.

They realized that it was the Supreme Commander of Argo II.

Leo.

A stunned silence fell on them all. They had forgotten that he was there. Taking it as an advantage, Leo walked towards Hazel calmly and pried her fingers off the handles. He sent her back to the mortal side.

"Leo, don't do this," Jason whispered.

"If I don't, no one would," Leo replied. His lips had become a straight line.

Piper stifled a sob. "Leo—"

"Let's face it. I am the seventh _wheel_ in a six-wheeler truck that is supposed to be transporting Friskies," Leo stated. "I'll never find a place among you, and so I will find a place for myself."

"But you are one of us," Annabeth said, voice cracking.

"I know," Leo answered, eyes staring straight at the others. "But all of you come in pairs. One goes in here, and another shall follow—except no one did for me. You'll need all the help you can get when you fight Gaea."

"Buddy, we also need you," Frank said sincerely.

"Let's see how far we've come," Leo cried angrily. "We didn't come all the way here just to not rescue the two of you." He pointed at Percy and Annabeth.

"I worked nonstop just for the two of you to work together." Leo glared pointedly at Jason and Piper. "And most of all, one more sacrifice won't hurt. This is for you, Frank."

"Leo," Nico croaked. "I—"

"I'll be fine," Leo insisted. "Come on, Emo boy. Close the doors."

"How can you joke at a time like this?" Hazel asked mournfully. Her eyes were red from crying.

"It's a gift," Leo frowned. "Don't cry Hazel, or else I'll wear a dunce cap and use it later as a megaphone. I might even use it to announce a party in Tartarus."

Hazel smiled sadly. And her knees buckled under her, the smile rapidly disappeared. She held her head in her palms.

Percy laid a hand on the door. "Leo Valdez."

Leo glanced at Percy's face. It wasn't as scary as the first time they met. "What is it?"

"I—" Percy choked. "I—I'll come back for you. Like you did for me. For us."

"No need," Leo replied. "Time is a-wasting."

Jason came in front of Leo, and to the latter's surprise, he pulled him in a hug.

"You are my bestfriend," Jason said warmly.

Jason let go, wiping his eyes.

The three girls were crying, unable to make anymore messages. Nico glanced at Leo at the back, face half-hidden in shadow.

Frank laid a hand on the other door, face set not to cry. "Are you sure you want this?"

Leo nodded. "Just one more thing I have to say."

He bowed his head, and began to close the door. Percy and Frank followed suit, trying to make the process as slow as possible.

With the space as wide as Leo's face, he smiled. "Don't forget to smile every once in a while, or Leo will throw you away for a mile."

Percy breathed out a chuckle, but it quickly turned into a gritting of teeth. Tears splashed beneath him.

Frank looked away, and the crack neared each other, letting a bit of light through to shine on Leo's brown eye. No one saw the teardrop that fell.

And the Doors of Death clashed shut. Percy tried to smile, tried to mirror Leo's to give everyone a sense of hope, but without the original image, he failed.


End file.
